elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Esbern (Skyrim)
Esbern is a Nord and one of the last remaining Blades, the powerful order of knights and warriors who served as bodyguards to the Septim Emperors, who were also known throughout Tamriel as the eyes and ears of the Emperors and Empresses. Biography Early life As the second last of the Blades, Esbern has been monitoring the ancient prophecies of Tamriel and had predicted the return of the dragons under Alduin, the Nordic God of Destruction whose return would lead to the destruction of Nirn. He also has the title of Blades Archivist and knows a great deal about the nature of the Dragon Crisis in Skyrim. He is closely associated with Delphine, another Blade operative. He is being persecuted and, therefore, is very cautious. Present Esbern is the guide and advisor of the Dragonborn, the chosen one ordained to fight Alduin and his servants after the release of Alduin and the dragons back into Tamriel nearly two hundred years after the Oblivion Crisis. Interactions The option to recruit followers into the Blades is available through dialog from Delphine after completion of Alduin's Wall. After recruiting three followers, Esbern will offer an option to hunt dragons. After completing the first Dragon hunt, Esbern will exchange Esbern's Potion for one Dragon Bone and Dragon Scales. He will also provide the Dragonslayer's Blessing. If Esbern's door in the Ratway Warrens is knocked on before the first quest involving him, he will say, "Go away! I'm very dangerous!" A Cornered Rat By reading the Thalmor Dossier, Delphine discovers the location of Esbern. She sends the Dragonborn to Riften, to uncover his location. The Dragonborn eventually discovers his whereabouts and takes him to Delphine. Alduin's Wall Delphine, Esbern, and the Dragonborn travel to the Sky Haven Temple, in which they find an Akaviri carving depicting the Prophecy of the Dragonborn and how to defeat Alduin. Dragon Hunting After recruiting three new Blades members, Esbern will send the Dragonborn to kill a certain dragon, and the Dragonborn must take at least one of the Blades recruits with him. Once the dragon is dead, the Dragonborn can trade Dragon Scales for Esbern's Potion. Paarthurnax Esbern tells the Dragonborn that Paarthurnax must die for his past deeds in the Dragon War and his relationship with Alduin. Neither Esbern or Delphine will offer any further quests until this quest is done. Multiple followers Esbern is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to be a follower throughout Skyrim along with another follower of choice. Esbern can wear "planted" apparel equipment during the quest, A Cornered Rat, but will unequip it if taken to Delphine at Riverwood and completing the quest. If Esbern is exploited as a follower during the quest, Alduin's Wall, and the Dragonborn becomes a werewolf, he will attack the Dragonborn on sight. Quotes *''"I tried to tell them. They wouldn't listen. Fools. It's all come true... all I could do was watch our doom approach."'' *''"Haven't you figured it out yet? What more needs to happen before you all wake up and see what's going on?"'' Trivia *In Bethesda Softworks' , Esbern is voiced by the Swedish actor Max von Sydow. He is famed for his acting in movies such as The Seventh Seal, The Exorcist, Minority Report, Flash Gordon, Robin Hood, Conan the Barbarian, Shutter Island, and Strange Brew. In the trailer, Max von Sydow voiced Esbern as the narrator. Gallery Esbern.png|Character model of Esbern. Bugs Appearances * de:Esbern (Skyrim) es:Esbern (Skyrim) fr:Esbern it:Esbern pl:Esbern ru:Эсберн (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Blades Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords